Rash Decisions and Insecurities
by PausanAurora
Summary: Modern AU Luffy makes a rash decision and Ace is not happy with it. Not. At. All. Warning Ace/Luffy Yaoi Basically first attempt at PWP.


Disclaimer - I do not in fact own One Piece or any of the characters. They all belong to Oda.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the temperature was nice with just enough cloud coverage to keep it wonderfully cool. Perfect for going out.

But here he was trudging up the stairs to his apartment fully dressed and soaking wet. His mind was a mess of rumbled thoughts, worries, and rage. Ace couldn't remember a time where he had been this furious, couldn't believe that Luffy would be so _reckless._

That Luffy would put his life on the line so easily.

What they hell did he think Ace would do if he'd actually gotten seriously hurt. Did Luffy even realize how close he could have come to actually dying?

Yeah, there was Luffy level reckless that Ace had gotten used to after all these years. He'd had to or he would have ended up with grey hair before 21. But then there was _this_. This heart stopping terror reckless that only Luffy could accomplish.

Ace stopped outside the apartment door and jammed the key in the lock, unlocking it quickly before pocketing the key. And then stopped. He closed his hand around the doorknob and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the cool wood.

Ace couldn't keep his thoughts straight, he was torn between feeling both mind numbing relief and rage just at the sound of Luffy coming to a stop behind him.

For once, Luffy was completely silent, not making a single sound. The entire walk back to the apartment they hadn't said one word to each other after he'd yelled at Luffy for his latest _stunt_. The only sound in the entire hallway was the inconsistent drips of the water drops that trailed down their cloths most likely forming puddles at their feet.

Ace took a deep breath and walked into the apartment. Not trusting himself enough to turn and look at Luffy before they made it into the apartment.

He walked into the hallway kicking off his shoes and stopped pulling off his wet shirt and letting it hit the floor with a wet plop. At the sound of the door closing and the lock clicking into place, he finally turned around.

Luffy was watching him. He'd kicked off his sandals and was standing with his hand still on the door knob. He let it drop when Ace turned and he faced Ace cautiously. The hallway into the apartment was narrow with no way into the apartment but through Ace. He knew why Ace was mad but he didn't know how to make this right. Not when he didn't regret what he'd done at all.

They were both cold and wet and in need of a warm shower. But right now Ace needed something else much more than that. He knew he wouldn't be able to let this go without making sure Luffy would never put himself in that kind of danger again and he felt calm enough now to look at Luffy.

But he was wrong. One look at Luffy, standing there, three feet from him, wearing that uncharacteristically blank face and Ace knew Luffy would do it again in a heartbeat. Ace's rage roared to the forefront of his mind.

He reached for him instantly grabbing Luffy by the front of his wet t-shirt pulling him within centimeters of his face, growling.

"Do you even realize how badly that could have turned out Luffy?!" Luffy didn't flinch keeping his silence, only lifting his gaze to meet Ace's glare head on.

Ace clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment before tightening his grip on Luffy shirt, forcing Luffy to the balls of his feet to avoid being chocked.

"Do you hear me Luffy?" Ace started quietly in suppressed rage. "I don't want you to ever do something so stupid again."

This time Luffy meet his glare with his own.

"It wasn't stupid." He said calmly without a hint of regret. "You could have been hurt just as bad."

That was it. Ace's rage had officially won. Ace knew Luffy would have to have a stupid reason like that.

"That doesn't make what you did any better." Ace finally shouted, releasing his grip on Luffy and stepping back. "It just makes it worse. Do you have any idea what I would do if you ended up hurt because of me!? I can't handle that!"

"And you think I can?!" Luffy stepped forward following Ace. Luffy's face was fierce in the way he got when he wouldn't let anything get in the way of his goal. "I'd do it again! Every time, if I think it'll help you!"

He was such a mess. He couldn't handle Luffy putting himself in harm's way for him and he knew he couldn't ever get him to agree to stop. So he focused on the only thing he could do.

He pressed Luffy against the wall, grabbing his wrists in each of his hands, trapping Luffy against his body. Luffy's clothes were cold against the bare skin of his chest but he didn't hesitate. He bent down and slammed his lips against Luffy's. The kiss was harsh, all hard press of lips to lips and aggressive need.

But he relished in the answering groan and pressure from Luffy. The acceptance as he pressed into Luffy's mouth.

"Shut up." He whispered against Luffy's lips. Pressing a softer kiss against his lips and another and another. "Just shut up and let me..."

He let go of Luffy's wrists sucking and biting his way down his neck and trailing down Luffy's body to grab the firm cheeks of his ass and pull him up, spreading Luffy's legs as he did.

With Luffy's legs wrapped around Ace's waist, he straightened, grinding into Luffy.

Luffy groaned tangling his hands in Ace's hair, pulling Ace's head away from his neck to kiss him. Ace continued to press against him, holding Luffy against the wall with his massaging hands on Luffy's plump bottom and the pressure of his grinding hips.

Ace squeezed his ass, delighting in the muffled sounds Luffy made and the way he pressed back into him desperate for friction. Ace could feel Luffy's hard on pressing against his own throbbing cock and he pulled back, breaking for air. Not even all that surprised at how quickly the needed each other.

Luffy was beautiful and so alive like this, flushed and panting in his arms and Ace knew this wouldn't last long, not with how desperate he was to have Luffy cumming hard on his dick as soon as possible. Ace brought a hand up and pressed his thumb to Luffy's puffy red lips before he bent down and licked his bottom lip.

He pressed his hips harder against luffy, making Luffy arch his back and whimper at the contact with his dick, easily giving in to him now. He dragged his hand back down Luffy's body. Pressing lightly as he dragged his hand down past his throat, chest, and stomach stopping at the waistband of Luffy's shorts.

This was different then how things usually went. Luffy was staying quiet, for the most part, letting Ace do what he wanted without any resistance or real action. He was just watching Ace with heavy eyes and parted lips, making it hard for Ace not to just drag down Luffy's shorts and ram into him. Ace didn't know if it was because Luffy understood or if he just sensed it like Luffy usually did when it came to people's feelings.

He undid the button on the shorts quickly and wrapped his fingers around the waist band of Luffy's boxers pulling the elastic band away from his stomach, pushing his hand into Luffy's pants and wrapping his hand around Luffy's cock.

Luffy jerked against him, moaning. His dick was throbbing and twitching, hot against the cold shorts. He jerked his hand up pressing his thumb into the wet slit at the head of Luffy's cock.

"Ace! Please!" Luffy was leaking pre-cum, jerking into his grip. Ace felt his dick jump at the image and sound of him. He stepped back quickly letting Luffy fall into him at the abrupt move. He reached down and dragged Luffy's pants and boxers off his body and undid his own jeans just enough to pull his erection out before pushing Luffy back against the wall.

He pressed Luffy up grinding their bare cocks together as Luffy wrapped his legs around him tight and cried out in pleasure.

He trailer three fingers against Luffy's parted lips and Luffy responded immediately. He wrapped his tongue around Ace's fingers sucking them into his mouth. Luffy sucked hard wrapping his tongue around each finger, covering them with saliva.

"Fuck, you're so good with your mouth." Ace groaned, wanting to fell that heat against his aching cock. But now wasn't the time for that. So he pulled his fingers out with a slick pop and spread Luffy's cheeks apart, pressing a single finger into him.

It went in easily. Ace pressed in another, scissoring his fingers apart to spread Luffy open wider for him, searching for the spot that would make Luffy crazy for him. Luffy hissed in discomfort, his hands digging into Ace's back. Ace wrapped his other hand around Luffy's hard dick to distract him. Soon Luffy was panting and grinding into his fingers.

"Come on Ace, Hurry! Please" Ace kissed him hard knowing he wouldn't be able to last long if Luffy kept talking. He pressed in a third finger and Luffy jerked back onto his fingers, crying out into his mouth as Ace pressed against his prostate. He slammed his fingers into him again feeling Luffy clench around them and the responding heat in his belly was too much to take.

Ace pulled his fingers out and wrapped a hand around Luffy's right thigh lifting his leg and bringing it to rest in the crook of his left arm, spreading Luffy open even more.

Reaching over Ace grabbed the lotion from the short table near the entrance of the apartment. He didn't have the patience to get the lube and this would do just as well. Squirting some into his hand before dropping the bottle and quickly covering his erection. He pressed a hand against the wall for support and aligning himself with Luffy, pressing his leaking cock against Luffy.

"Ah! Ace~!" Luffy cried "Yes!"

"You're so tight." Ace groaned as he thrust in to the hilt. To desperate at this point to stop. Not when he could feel Luffy wrapped around him, finally, withering and crying out, pleading for more. Pressed so close to Ace, so alive.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace's back, digging in, as Ace pulled out and slammed back into him. It burned but it felt so good. Ace was slamming into him perfectly.

"Yeah, right there. Ace" Luffy pleaded "It feels so good. Please! Don't' stop,"

Luffy looked so good like this, face red and clouded with pleasure begging for him with his own hard cock pressed between them. There was no way he was going to stop.

He sucked a kiss into Luffy's neck as he pounded into him slamming him into the wall over and over again. Listening to Luffy beg for more until he was incoherent.

He was close. Luffy was clenching around him now and Ace knew he wouldn't last mush longer either. He reached between them again and grabbed Luffy's twitching cock, squeezing it and jerking Luffy off in time with his thrusts.

"A- Ace. I'm gonna..cum " Luffy chocked out.

"I know baby." Ace groaned, biting Luffy's ear. "Cum for me. I want to see you fall apart on my dick."

"Shit, Ace." Luffy came clenching on Ace's cock and crying out as he sprayed Ace's hand and their stomachs with cum.

"Luffy." Ace moaned as he kept slamming into Luffy as his ass squeezed him.

He came into Luffy jerking his hips into his twitching ass, riding out his orgasm. Drained he leaned against Luffy letting them slide down the wall until he sat with his knees pressed against the ground and his forehead pressed to Luffy's. They were both breathing hard and he could feel Luffy's hot breath against his check, comforting him as he tried to calm down.

He opened his eyes to see Luffy watching him with a small smile. One of those beautiful smiles that wasn't meant to bring joy to the world but to tell one person how much he loved them. And sometimes Ace wondered if it was healthy to love someone so much that it felt like your heart might just try to jump ship.

Ace sighed in resignation and kissed Luffy on the nose.

"I love you, you know." Ace said.

"'Course," Luffy grinned. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Ace didn't even have to look at Luffy to know he was full out grinning now but it didn't matter.

"For now." He stood up taking Luffy with him, not bothering to pull out. Luffy yelped and grabbed on to him. "Come on we need to get cleaned up."

Ace walked into the apartment to take their overdue shower. For now, he could let this go because Luffy was still here with him but that didn't mean he'd ever stand by and let Luffy do it again. Even though he knew he'd have to do his best to keep them both safe so Luffy wouldn't get it in his head to do anything like this again.

* * *

This was my first attempt at a lemon so let me know what you think. I felt it was sort of choppy since I switched viewpoints at time without any kind of warning. But I hope it still made sense and I didn't loss anyone. Please review!


End file.
